I'd Come For You
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina comes to Rumpelstiltskin's rescue. Golden Queen AU. Set post "Witch Hunt".


Author's note: As soon as I saw Rumpel in that cage at the end of "Witch Hunt" I basically screamed at the TV that Regina need to go and save her man. Of course this immediately made me want to fic that, and one thing lead to another. Also: while I mention that Zelena is Regina's half-sister, I've made certain to ensure that, in my universe at least, she is NOT related to Rumpelstiltskin, and never will be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'd Come For You

What scared Regina the most was the fact that she nearly didn't recognize him.

The man curled into a protective ball at the back of the cage that the Queen had found in Zelena's cellar was _broken_. He barely resembled the all-powerful dark sorcerer that had taught her many things over their long years of knowing each other.

Something horrible had been done to Rumpelstiltskin…and it broke Regina Mill's heart.

Kneeling in front of the cage, Regina placed one hand on the twisted metal that separated her from the man she loved. "Rumpel?"

His head shot up at his name, and she couldn't stifle a gasp upon seeing just how ragged a state he was in.

His shoulder length, copper-colored hair was wild and ruffled, and his dark brown eyes were tinged with a sort of madness that made her heart clench.

His clothes were covered in dirt and dust, which made her wonder just how long Zelena had kept him down there, but she was jolted from her thoughts when he suddenly crept forward.

Regina froze, raising her free hand just in case she had to use a deflective spell, but Rumpelstiltskin did not attack her. Instead: he moved right up to the bars and studied her.

Keen eyes seemed to bore into her very soul, which made a shiver ease its way up her spine, and her heart almost leapt out of her chest when he reached through the bars and clamped a hand around her wrist.

Recognition flashed over his angular face, and his eyes widened before he whispered, his voice hoarse: "Regina?"

Relief flooded through the sorceress and she nodded. "Yes, Rumpel, it's me. It's Regina."

His grip on her wrist tightened, and then his other hand slipped through another space between the bars so he could brush his fingers lightly over her cheek.

The touch he bestowed was so tentative and reverent that it broke her heart even more.

She brought her own hand up and curled her fingers around his.

A shaky breath escaped him before he muttered: "Is it really you?"

Regina nodded, her grip on his hand tightening. "It's really me, my love. I'm going to get you out of here." She began to work at the latch to the cage.

Rumpelstiltskin peered around cautiously. "Where is she?"

"Who?" she didn't look up, focused on her task.

"Zelena." There was a mixture of fear and anger in his voice. "The witch."

"She's been dealt with…for now at least," Regina finally managed to get the door unlocked, and chose, wisely, not to mention the details. The fact that she had to battle her half-sister was still something she was trying to deal with. That: and the fact that she _had _a half-sister to begin with and the knowledge had been wiped from her mind.

Rumpelstiltskin seemed to accept her answer for what it was, and gratefully allowed her to help him up as he crawled out of the cage.

His balance shifted when he stood at his full height, and he wobbled slightly, though Regina caught his arm quickly.

He gazed at her thankfully, and didn't protest in the slightest when she linked her arm with his and began to guide him out of the cellar.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"No arguments here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Home", as it turned out, would be Regina's mansion for the time being.

Zelena's re-cast of the curse that brought them all to Storybrooke had neglected to include Rumpelstiltskin's old home.

Her sister was not dead. Regina imagined that the witch was off somewhere, plotting and licking at her proverbial wounds. Luckily, she had left Rumpelstiltskin's dagger behind in her haste to get away when everyone's memories had returned, so at the very least: the object that could control him didn't pose a threat.

Regina had been sure to lock the dagger away in Rumpelstiltskin's shop and had his son conceal the location with blood magic. Since Zelena was not related to him, it would be impossible to break through the barrier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The former queen's first order of business, once they arrived, was to create a change of clothes and draw him a bath.

While Rumpelstiltskin cleaned himself up, Regina went back downstairs to the kitchen to fix something for them to eat.

She was so consumed in her concentration that she didn't hear him come downstairs.

Rumpelstiltskin, freshly bathed, clean-shaved, and wearing a dark blue button-down shirt combined with black slacks, leaned against the doorframe and observed Regina while she cooked. "What're you making?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and whirled around to look at him.

He couldn't help his smirk at her wide-eyed expression. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Immediately, her dark eyes narrowed and she held up a spoon in accusation. "Yeah right. It's good to see you're back to yourself though."

Chuckling, he strode across the kitchen floor until he was right in front of her. "Thanks to you. That bath was just what I needed. What was in those crystals?"

"Just a little rejuvenation potion. Sometimes I need a pick-me-up, you know?" She turned her attention back to the food she was preparing.

She was startled again when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her back against him. "Well, it seems to be working wonders…and you didn't answer my question: what're you making?"

Regina bit back a moan when he purposely nuzzled at her shoulder, his lips grazing at the bare skin revealed by her sleeveless top. "I'm making lasagna: your favorite."

He smirked and began to dart kisses along her neck. "That sounds delicious…but right now," gently, he plucked the spoon she was using out of her hand. "My appetite is stronger for something _else."_

A moan escaped, unbidden, when he bit sharply at the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Rumpel…" she twisted to face him. "Not that I'm complaining, but you were just held captive for months. Are you sure you're up for that?"

He smiled warmly and reached out to brush her hair away from her eyes. "Absolutely."

Her heart began to beat wildly at his declaration. "All right…but we should go slowly."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled from low in his throat and cupped her chin. "I'm fine with slow," and then, to prove it: he leaned in and claimed her mouth in a languid kiss.

Sighing softly, she draped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and deciding that the dinner could _definitely_ wait until later.

Her lover growled in approval when she nibbled at his lower lip playfully, and the next thing she knew, he had her pinned between his body and the kitchen counter.

_Well…that promise to go slow lasted all of five seconds_, she thought carelessly as he ravished her mouth with his.

He began to guide her away from the kitchen, and their clothes formed a trail on the floor as they stumbled towards her bedroom. By the time they made it inside: they were completely naked and consumed with each other.

As he reclined her back on the soft mattress, Regina realized just how much she had missed being in his arms, and she set about making up for lost time by dragging him down so that every possible inch of them was touching.

He captured her mouth in another ardent kiss while his hands worshipped her body, creating paths along her skin that he followed with his lips.

She retaliated with attentions of her own, the pair battling for dominance with each touch and kiss, until finally she allowed him to gain the upper hand.

Regina stared up at Rumpelstiltskin, taking in the sultry image he made gazing down at her through the curtain of his hair. She ran her hands slowly over his leanly toned chest, her fingers sweeping down across his abdomen as she arched her hips in invitation.

He wasted no further time and joined them together, kissing her in a manner that encouraged the movement of their entwined bodies.

Her legs locked around his waist as they built a perfect symmetry with one another, her nails digging into the soft flesh of his back when he shifted and adjusted his angle.

Her head fell back, offering him better access to the elegant column of her throat as their movements lost grace, and she hissed when he bit sharply at her clavicle, knowing that a bruise would blossom the next day which she would have to disguise.

In return, she clawed at his shoulders, leaving livid scratches that proved that he was _hers_ as much as she was his.

And then, any control they had remaining was broken as they reached their pinnacle, before finally falling: one in every aspect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After several hours and countless rounds of lovemaking (though Regina was more inclined to call it the "best reunion sex" that she ever had), the couple managed to pull away from each other long enough for one of them to retreat to the kitchen to whip together some food, as they had worked up quite an appetite.

When Regina returned, wearing Rumpelstiltskin's shirt and carrying two bowls, the sorcerer settled back into the pillows and stretched lazily. "I take it that isn't lasagna."

She snorted in laughter and climbed up on the bed. "No. Cereal. We'll have lasagna tomorrow." She handed him both bowls and a pair of spoons while she made herself comfortable at his side, and then they were silent as they ate.

Rumpelstiltskin was the first to finish, and set his bowl aside before turning to rake his gaze appreciatively over his lover. "You look good in my shirt."

She smirked and swallowed her last bite of cereal before drinking up the milk that remained in the bowl. "I look good in _anything_."

He laughed; which was an entirely pleasant sound, and carefully took the bowl from her hands to place it aside. Immediately, his skilled fingers began to attack the buttons of the shirt. "That you do…though you look even better in nothing at all."

She whacked at his shoulder, though it was half-heartedly and as gentle as possible. "Flirt."

"I try," he succeeded in slipping his shirt from her shoulders, and then brought his eyes to hers.

Her breath caught in her throat at seeing the devotion in his amber irises. "I'm so glad I managed to find you."

"So am I, love…" leaning in, he touched his lips lightly to hers. "So am I."

Regina's response to that was to kiss him soundly, which served as a promise that she would fly to his aide whenever it was needed.

And considering the manner in which he kissed her back: she was certain that Rumpelstiltskin would do the same.

The End


End file.
